1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recessed lamp mounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes, offices, and automobiles have recessed lighting systems. A recessed lighting system is an electrically powered lamp which is mounted in a fixture that is set back and concealed in a building's ceiling or wall. In general, the lamp of a recessed lighting system is housed within the recessed fixture. Typically, the lamp illuminates an area outside the ceiling, wall, or body panel, such as a living room or a kitchen.
Recessed fixtures are commonly used for aesthetic purposes, for example, to hide housings, sockets, wiring, ballasts, and switches. Recessed fixtures, in comparison with floor and/or table fixtures, enable space saving and clutter reduction. Recessed lighting is commonly configured to provide wall washing and accent lighting effects.
Recessed fixtures are commonly used for health and safety purposes. Recessed fixtures are often selected to promote ergonomics and create a well-lit work environment. In homes and offices, placing lamps and electric wires in the ceiling and/or wall prevents individuals from tripping on the wires.